


Night Moves

by TheGuvnasPleazure (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGuvnasPleazure
Summary: New to the whole fanfic thing, so please be gentle. I haven't wrote anything in ages so I'm quite rusty. Had  an idea so decided to run with it and see where it went.Joan is working late after a stressful day. She notices her deputy, whom she thought already gone for the day, is still working. Curious as to why she's still there, she calls her to her office. Neither will realize the impact of this late night meeting.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting at her executive desk, finishing off the last of the days paperwork, Governor Ferguson leans back against her chair letting out a deep sigh.  
It was days like these that really tested her patience.  
At the start of the day, that neanderthal Fletcher interrupts her in the morning debrief, complaining of her sticking him to the wet cells and monthly spend. Stinking of stale alcohol and looking like he slept in his uniform, she was already at a low tolerance with the imbecile.  
Then at her daily stroll through the prison, she catches Doyle and Chang snogging and grinding against one another under the stairwell.  
"Ahem." The Governor cleared her throat loudly. Both women stop, Doyle eying Ferguson with contempt.  
"You would both do well to return to your unit ladies, or if you like, you can spend the evening in the slot. Your choice." The Governor states with the hint of a smirk.  
They both reluctantly back away from each other and start to head to H Block. Doyle turns back to Ferguson with a grin. "Ya know Guvna, might do ya some good gettin a little ya'self. Might loosen that stick up ya arse." She says with a wink.  
Needless to say, Doyle was enjoying slot amenities for the evening.  
She scooted her chair away from the desk, loosening her tie and top 2 buttons. Rising, she began to pull the pins from her bun. Sighing in pleasure from the release of her thick tresses, she turned her attention to the CCTV.  
Deputy Bennett was walking the corridor outside of J Block. What's she still doing here? She should have been gone hours ago...  
Ferguson grabbed her radio. " Sierra 1 to Sierra 2."  
"Sierra 2 receiving." Her deputy replied.  
" Report to my office." She commanded.  
She watched as her deputy swallowed nervously before replying.  
"Yes Governor." She stated, a slight tremor to her voice.  
Joan grinned.

Vera stopped at the Governor's door, lifting a hesitant fist to knock.  
Why am I always so nervous when it comes to her?  
She bit her bottom lip, knocking on the door.  
"Come in." came the smokey reply.  
Vera entered Ferguson's office and closed the door. She turned to her, meaning to give a greeting, and stopped short. Joan sat at her desk, uniform jacket off, draped over the back of her chair. Her tie was gone. Clad in her uniform shirt, with several buttons undone, revealing just the barest glimpse of her ample bosom. Her dark hair was loose around her shoulders, creating a soft alluring look to her normally stern features.  
She looks so soft and sexy with her hair out of the bun, Vera thought to herself.  
"Vera? Are you alright?" The Governor asked, concern in her tone.  
Vera blushed. " I, I'm sorry Guvna... I.. completely lost my t-train of thought..." she laughed embarrassedly.  
Joan nodded and smirked. " I see. Well, have a seat please." Vera remained where she was. "Come now Miss Bennett, no need to be nervous. I don't bite." She stated, grinning at her deputy.  
Vera let out a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a cough. She hesitantly walked over to the chairs in front of Joan's desk and seated herself in the one closest to the door. Clasping her hands in her lap, she met Joan's gaze and smiled tentatively.  
"H-how's your evening Guvna?" She inquired.  
Joan stared at her deputy a moment before replying. She is always so nervous around me. Granted, I do aim to scare the shit out of everyone. Not her though...  
Finally she said, "Quite well Vera, thank you. Although I'm a little confused as to why you're still here at this hour? If memory serves me correctly, you were scheduled to be off hours ago. Or am I mistaken?"  
Vera let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.  
"Oh! Yes, I was supposed to be off. B-but Linda asked if I could cover her shift. She claimed she wasn't feeling... well." she finished lamely.  
Joan shook her head. "Not feeling well hmm, yes... it's amazing how all her illnesses seem to fall on Fridays when the races roll around." She replied, looking Vera up and down.  
Vera swallowed audibly. She looked at her hands, trying to mentally will them to stop fidgeting.  
"I a-actually don't mind Miss Ferguson. I'd rather be here then at home right now."  
Joan softened her gaze and sat forward, interlacing her fingers together on the desk.  
"Your mother?" she inquired softly.  
Her deputy looked back down to her hands fidgeting, giving a solemn nod.  
Joan nodded to herself. She turned in her chair to stand, and walked over to the window overlooking the prison yard.  
Vera took the opportunity to admire the Governor. She couldn't help but be envious of the strong, statuesque figure. Her stance showing off her strong shoulders down to the long muscular legs, (which caught Vera's attention many times. The fabric tightening in her trousers as she crossed her legs coming vividly to her mind). She took time to appreciate her porcelain complexion, as the moonlight cast a glow on her face.  
She was trailing her eyes again all over Joan, not realizing she had turned to speak.  
"Miss Bennett?.... Vera!" she said with a tone of annoyance.  
Vera started, blushing profusely.  
"Y-yes Guvna! M-my apologies. I was off in my own little world." she said nervously, directing her gaze at anything but the Governor.  
Joan lifted a sculpted brow. Smiling slightly she walked over to Vera and leaned nonchalantly against the desk. She leaned down towards her, inches from her face. She noted the sharp inhale of breath. Still, Vera would not turn and meet her eyes. "Vera," she started quietly. "Why do I make you so nervous?" Her velvety voice and slight breath so close sending shivers through Vera.  
She felt her face redden even more. She opened her mouth to reply, and found her voice had failed her. What the hell do I tell her? That ever since I first met her I feel my stomach drop everytime she speaks to me. Everytime we stand close to each other I feel a rush of heat soar through my entire body. I think of her at home, lying awake in bed. I wonder what her hair would feel like running through my fingers. Are her lips as soft as I imagine them? How would her body feel against mine?  
Such were the thoughts running through chaotic mind that she hadn't noticed Joan had inched even closer.  
When realization hit, she held her breath. Joan's lips were almost touching hers.  
"Shall I give my view on why I make you nervous? Or better yet..." she smiled sensuously, biting her lower lip, "shall I demonstrate?" she said, brushing her lips against Vera's.  
Vera closed her eyes. Her heart feeling as though it were pounding through her chest.  
God help me, she thought to herself as Joan pressed her lips firmly against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Never in her life had Vera ever thought of kissing another woman intimately... until she met Joan Ferguson. Sure, she had thought other women were attractive, but not in a sexual sense. Yet when she met Joan, her eyes had been drawn to her mouth, well not _only_ her mouth, (the sound of the woman's voice alone could make her shiver) but everytime the woman spoke she found herself lost in her lip movement. Wondering if she kissed softly, or did she take her lovers mouth commandingly. Did she use her tongue? And now, here she was, fully engaged in a heated lip lock with her superior, the object of her desire. Joan led in the kiss, lips gentle yet firm against Vera's. She gently nibbled her top lip, releasing a soft moan from Vera. Smiling, Joan slightly pulled back. "Are you alright Miss Bennett?" she asked coyly. Vera opened her eyes, feeling somewhat dazed. Nodding, she replied, "Ye-... I... yes. Yes..." Joan chuckled seductively. She lifted her hand to Vera's neck to draw her in for another kiss. "How long have you wanted this Vera?" she whispered against her lips. Vera took a deep breath before answering. No sense in lying about it, she thought to herself. "Since the day I met you." she said breathlessly. Joan's eyes widened a fraction. She knew her deputy was attracted to her, and possibly developed a crush on her. It wasn't the first time it had happened, probably wouldn't be the last. Joan was a woman who exuded confidence and power. And people were attracted to such qualities, but she had no idea that Vera had felt that way for that long. She curled her hand around her delicate neck and kissed her gently. Vera returned the kiss, sliding her tongue lightly across Joan's upper lip. Grinning, and quite pleased her deputy took the initiative, she opened her mouth slightly accepting Vera's tongue. She sucked Vera's tongue into her mouth. Vera moaned throatily. The kiss deepened, Vera tentatively ran her hand through Joan's hair. The soft and thick tresses easily running through her fingers. She twisted her hand into her hair, lightly pulling. Joan sighed against Vera's mouth. She stood up pulling Vera with her, and led them both over to her chair. Sitting down in it, she motioned for Vera to get in her lap. Placing her hands on her slim waist, she had Vera straddle her hips. Vera scooted herself as close to Joan she could, feeling the intense warmth of her. The woman had heat rolling off in her waves. Joan removed Vera's blazer, tossing it onto the desk. Vera started to remove her tie, cursing under her breath as her fingers trembled as she fumbled with it. "Let me." Joan offered. Vera smiled shyly and nodded. Elegant fingers rose and easily removed the tie, tossing it to join her blazer on the desk. Joan raised her hands to Vera's shirt and undid the first 3 buttons as Vera watched her silently. She slid her arm around Vera's waist pulling her closer. Placing a kiss to her chin, she lightly made her way down her jaw. She kissed a trail to her neck, lightly biting the hollow of her throat. Vera moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Joan's shoulders. She leaned forward, breathing heavily into Joan's ear. She kissed under her ear, and lightly took her lobe between her teeth. She gently dragged her teeth across it before taking it into her mouth sucking it. Joan inhaled sharply, Vera grinned. She began kissing down Joan's neck, gently licking the hollow of her throat before descending to the tops of her breasts. Joan watched silently, curious as to how far Vera was daring to go. Vera undid 2 more buttons on Joan's shirt, pushing the shirt aside more to reveal the black lace hugging Joan's generous bosom. She lightly ran a finger over the tops of her breasts, appreciating the view. "You're so lovely." She said huskily. Joan cupped Vera's cheek, tilting her face. "Thank you." Joan said, kissing Vera lightly. She smiled at her seductively before leaning forward slightly and pulled her shirt out from her trousers. Undoing the last few buttons she removed her shirt. Wrapping her arms around Vera again, she pulled her closer, their breasts touching. Vera sighed. She cupped Joan's cheek and met her lips with a heated kiss, tongue rolling over Joan's fighting for dominance. She began grinding her hips against Joan's, causing a surprised (yet pleased) humming sound from the Governor. What happened to the shy, timid little thing from moments ago? She thought to herself. Vera raised her hand to Joan's left breast, gently tweaking her nipple. Joan let out a low moan and slightly arched her chest forward pressing her breast more firmly into her hand. "Do it harder." She demanded huskily. Vera was only happy to oblige. Joan ran her hands up Vera's thighs, enjoying the toned muscles. Sliding them up further she slipped her hand under her skirt to the inside of her thigh, fingertips lightly teasing the sensitive skin. Vera's breath hitched. Her eyes met Joan's lust filled gaze. Raising a brow, Joan lightly ran her finger along the seam of her knickers. Vera smiled mischievously and nodded. Joan slipped her hand under the band, slowly gliding her palm over Vera's mound. She could feel the warm secretion spreading across her palm. Breathing heavily she said huskily, "You're so wet." Vera panted, grinding herself into Joan's hand. She slipped her fingers into the velvety warmth, both women moaning at the sensation. She teased around her entrance, tracing lazy circles and lightly dipping the tip of finger into the source. "Fuck! Oh my God..." Vera mewled. Joan kissed in between her breasts, grinding her hips against her hand and Vera. The heated friction was causing her to breath heavily, she could feel the warmth beginning to pool between her thighs. She slid her fingers along her hot slit, barely brushing over Vera's swollen clit. Vera gasped and bucked her hips into Joan, trying to create more friction against her clit. "Please..." she begged. Joan grinned against the swell of her breast, biting it gently. Suddenly she stood up from the chair, picking Vera up. She tightened her grip around Joan's shoulders, giving Joan a confused look. "Don't worry, I'm just getting started." Joan said, lowering them both to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Joan Ferguson was not an overly emotional woman by any means. She had only had one meaningful relationship in her lifetime thus far, and it had resulted in a devastation so deep on many levels. Her loss of Jianna scarred her in ways she never thought possible. Any type of sexual conduct after that had merely been to satisfy a need. No more, no less. She had been shocked at how her body and such highly guarded emotions reacted to Vera. Once she had kissed her deputy, at first mainly out of teasing curiosity, she found herself immensely enjoying it. She liked Vera, there was something very endearing to her when it came to her vulnerability and shyness. As their kisses deepened and Vera's body was against hers, she found she was _needing_ her. She needed her touch, her taste... all of it. A thought which terrified her initially.

Lying on the floor, Joan rolled them over, Vera once again straddling her hips. Vera sat up breathing heavily and staring at Joan with such lust that she felt her insides flutter. No one had ever given her such a look. Not even Jianna. Vera removed her work shirt, tossing the garment to the side. Slipping her hands to her lower back, she slid the zip down on her skirt. She slowly slid it down her legs, never breaking eye contact. Once the skirt was discarded, she leaned forward, placing her hand over the button of Joan's trousers. Joan smiled slyly, "Off they come." She purred. Lifting her shapely hips, she allowed Vera to remove them. Leaning over Joan, Vera let her eyes wander along the long and lovely woman beneath her. She let her hand roam slowly from her long shapely thighs, over the generous curve of her hips. She bent down and began kissing softly from her navel up to her sternum. Joan's breathing becoming heavy, she stopped Vera's ascent by crashing her lips into hers with a ferocity she never knew she had. Hands were determined to leave not an area of flesh untouched. Panting and moaning, both women grinding into each other, they stripped each other of their remaining garments. Kissing passionately, hands intertwined in each others hair, the women lost themselves to the unyielding heat of their desire for one another. Wrapping her arms around Vera's waist, Joan rolled them once again, spreading Vera's thighs. Dark eyes penetrating sky eyes, Joan asked, "Do you truly want this Vera?" Joan lowered her gaze, she continued hesitantly, "Do you... want me?" Vera looked at Joan with such longing, feeling as if her heart would burst. She raised her hand to caress her cheek. "Don't you remember what I said? I've wanted you since the day I met you." She said with a sweet smile. Joan placed her hand over Vera's, bringing it to her lips kissing it softly. Interlacing their fingers together she lowered herself onto Vera kissing her gently. She ran her tongue lightly over her bottom lip, before dragging her teeth across it. Vera wrapped her arm around Joan's back, pulling her close and releasing a low grunt from Joan. Joan lowered their intertwined hand to the burning heat between her thighs. "I need you." She stated breathlessly. She guided Vera to her throbbing clit, slowly circling with light touches. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes and opened her thighs wider. Vera explored the velvety folds, spreading her silky secretions. Joan softly moaned, hips bucking slightly with each pass of her clit. Vera began sucking and biting gently at Joan's neck, while her other hand found purchase in her dark tresses. She increased pressure against Joan's clit, circling it faster. Joan began to pant, her hips keeping speed with Vera's talented fingers. "Faster." She mewled. Increasing her pace, Vera pulled the thick locks in her hand, causing a concupiscent moan from Joan's lips. Desire fueling her need, she slipped 2 fingers slowly into her drenched sex. "Ohh! Oh God yes!" Joan cried, rocking her hips faster. Joan met Vera's lips with a searing kiss; tongues fighting for dominance, teeth grazing, the kiss almost to the point of brutal. Vera added a third finger, and began curling her fingers inside Joan. "Fuuuck!" Joan claimed, arching her back sharply. Vera thrust her fingers faster and deeper, Joan's hips meeting her every thrust.

Vera watched in awe as Joan succumbed to her pleasure. She felt her walls tighten around her fingers, almost painfully. Hips bucking uncontrollably, eyes rolling back, her mouth slightly open releasing heady moans. Vera leaned forward, leaving light kisses along Joan's breasts, gently licking her nipples. Slowing her hand, she coaxed Joan gently down from her orgasm. Joan slumped forward leaning her head against Vera's shoulder. She could feel her body trembling. After a few moments Joan lifted her head, smiling lazily. She kissed Vera gently, caressing her face. "Quite impressive Miss Bennett." She said cheekily. Vera giggled, kissing her jawline. "I do aim to please." She replied impishly.


	4. Chapter 4

Joan leaned down and kissed Vera softly, running her tongue lightly over her lips. Vera sighed into the kiss, running her hands slowly down Joan's back, coming to rest on her firm rear. She squeezed and and sucked on Joan's tongue. Moaning, Joan rocked her hips into her. She nipped at Vera's throat, causing her to gasp and tighten her grip on her arse, digging her nails in. "Quite a grip you've got there Deputy." she said huskily, smiling softly. Vera blushed and bit her lip. "Well, you've got a lovely rear Joan, can't help myself." she answered, gripping even tighter and thrusting her hips up into Joan's.

Joan raised herself up a little, angling her hips forward and grinding her pelvis into Vera's. Both women watched as their bodies caressed one another. Vera moaned, reaching up to massage Joan's breast. She wrapped her lips around her stiff bud, circling it with her tongue, feeling it harden more. Joan sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Joan trailed her long fingers down Vera's inner thigh. Placing her palm against her mound she applied heavy pressure, massaging her. Vera tossed her head back, moaning loudly. She rocked her hips against Joan's hand, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Please fuck me." she whispered against Joan's lips. Joan smiled against her mouth, and kissed her passionately.

She slipped 2 fingers between her hot, sticky folds. Vera groaned into her mouth. She slid her fingers along her hot slit, and lightly circled around her sodden hole. She dipped her finger tip in, the muscle immediately tightening. "Mmmmm." Joan moaned, kissing Vera harder and thrusting 2 fingers in her. Vera gasped, clinging to Joan. She rocked into Joan's hand, feeling her fingers deep inside. Joan thrust harder, her forearm burning with her effort. Vera was rocking heavily beneath her, nails digging into Joan's shoulders, heavily panting. "Joan... oh God... I'm, ohhh!!!" she moaned, bucking her hips up into Joan's. She curled fingers inside her slowing her pace. Vera's head fell back, jaw slackened, eyes glazed over. "I'm gonna come!" she declared, squeezing Joan's fingers in a vice like grip. She shot forward, latching her teeth into the crook of Joan's neck. Joan tossed her head back, crying out but not slowing her pace, letting her steadily ride out her pleasure. Vera's hips slowed their thrusts, and Vera removed her mouth, gently kissing the bite mark she left on Joan's neck.

She gently removed her fingers, and caressed her hip. "You ok?" Joan asked softly. Vera laid back and smiled. She pulled Joan down to her and kissed her passionately. Joan moaned into the kiss. Vera looked up at her and kissed her jawline. " Well... I'm certainly not nervous around you anymore." she said, grinning slyly. Joan laughed and wrapped her in a tight embrace.


End file.
